Cuddle Up A Little Closer
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A bit of fluff and nonsense in which Eric relives a small part of his childhood and Pam murders a sleeping bag.


**A/N: A little bit of fluff and nonsense to make up for my last piece. This is along the same lines as some of my other stories (e.g. "Hell On Wheels"; "Greased Lightening?" etc.) that depicts our dynamic duo trying out different hobbies/fads. The comments about "what you did as a boy" come from a Fred &amp; Ginger movie (possibly _Shall We Dance?_ but I'm not sure). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Cuddle Up A Little Closer**_

…  
_Cuddle up a little closer, oh lovely mine  
Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine  
Like to feel your cheeks so rosy  
Like to make you comfy cosy  
Cuz I love from head to toesy  
Lovely mine_  
-'Cuddle Up A Little Closer, Lovely Mine,' Dean Martin  
…

"Of all the ridiculous things we've done," Pam said flatly, staring up at the roof of the tent they'd pitched in the middle of Fangtasia, "this takes the cake."

"It does not," Eric scoffed as he regarded the inside of the tent fondly, "it reminds me of when I was a boy."

"I don't care what you did as a boy," Pam grumbled, crossing her arms over the top of her sleeping bag.

"Well, I did nothing as a girl so there goes my childhood," Eric retorted, sounding a little hurt.

Pam winced a little at his tone, "I'm sorry," she apologised after a moment, "I just don't see the point in this."

"Does there have to be a point?"

Pam turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, Eric gave her a sheepish grin, "Because it's fun?" he suggested finally.

Pam rolled her eyes and looked away, "That's your answer for everything."

"Why don't you think of it as Maker-Child bonding?" he suggested.

"I can think of other ways that we could _bond_," Pam replied dryly as she attempted to adjust her sleeping bag.

Eric grinned, "Well, I'm not ruling that out entirely."

"Of course not," Pam muttered, trying not to smile as she fruitlessly shifted in the sleeping bag once more. She gave a low growl of frustration as she sat up and tried to untangle the sleeping bag from her legs.

Eric shifted to get a better view and watched in mild amusement as she continued to struggle with the offending item. Satisfied, she laid back down, only to become entangled once more.

"I hate this _thing_!" she shrieked as she gave it a savage kick, putting a hole through the bag.

Both vampires regarded the hole.

Eric was the first to break the silence: "Well, you've ruined it now."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Pam spat, glaring at the hole as she sat up, banging her head on the low ceiling of the tent as she did so. "This is _ridiculous_," she whined, as she attempted to cover the hole over with debatable success.

Eric suppressed a smirk as she gave the bag a vicious shake, cursing at it in several languages.

"Why don't you just join me in mine?" he suggested, striving for nonchalance as he settled back against his pillow.

"These stupid things barely contain _one_ person," Pam muttered, still fighting with her bag, "let alone-"

She broke off and eyed him suspiciously over her shoulder, his only response was a charming smile.

"You planned this," she said finally.

Eric pretended to think about it, "Yep."

"You-"

"Incredibly handsome and dashing Maker?"

Pam glared at him, "No_._"

"Devilishly good looking Maker without whom you would not survive?"

"_No,_" Pam insisted, hiding her laugh with a mock growl of frustration. "You are so infuriating," she said, throwing her pillow at him in exasperation.

Eric caught the pillow easily and shrugged a shoulder, "I learnt from the best."

Pam stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled, "Are you going to join me or not?" he asked finally.

Pam pursed her lips as she regarded him warily.

"Did I mention that, when I was a boy, we did this sort of thing commando?" he asked innocently.

Pam fought back a smile.

"I don't care what you did as a boy," they both said in unison.

Eric gave her a roguish grin and patted the empty space next him on the blow up mattress.

"Perhaps a little Maker-Child bonding isn't such a bad idea after all," Pam conceded with mock reluctance as she snuggled into his side.

"I thought you'd come round," Eric replied, before he put all conversation to an end by kissing her.


End file.
